


Hypnotic relations

by Jayslab



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Brutal, F/M, Forced Incest, Hypnotism, Inflation, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spoilers, Young, cum fountain, giant cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 'THE INCREDIBLES 2'With everyone on the boat under mind control, its up to Violet and Dash to save the day, or get beaten trying."Don’t get me wrong, it’s cute that you all think you’re the heroes of this little adventure, but you’re not." - Handsome JackIncredibles 2 finally released in the UK, and i knew i had to write something up for it. Here's what fell out of my head over the past couple weeks.Quick forewarning, story contains a small amount of non-sexual violence. It is brief if that isn't your kinda thing.(quickly followed by lots of sexual violence, but that's why people read my stories.)





	Hypnotic relations

“Thank you for getting here so soon, Mr Incredible.” Greeted Evelyn as the costumed super walked over to her. “She’s just in here, Screenslaver has done something.”

“Helen! Where are you? I’m here to help” The room was dark; he couldn’t see more than a couple inches in front of himself. Then out of the shadows shone two blue lights. An elasticated fist slammed into his cheek. Before he could realise where it was shot from, she had leapt like a viper and coiled around his face. He grabbed and mauled at her elastic form, uselessly trying to pull her off his head. “Helen it’s me!” he insisted as she continued to try and restrain him. He managed to get a grip on her and yanked her off of his face. He then grabbed both of her shoulders and stood her in front of himself. “It’s me!” he said assertively staring her in the eye. She stopped and looked at him through her blue goggles. For a moment she was still, followed by her leaning in for a passionate kiss. Suddenly his mind went blank; A pair of goggles being forced over his own head.  
Evelyn walked into the room and right up to the pair of supers who were now obediently standing at attention. “Good work Elastigirl” she purred as she ran a hand down Helen’s side and over her extremely wide motherly hips. She looked over at Mr Incredible. “He is a fine specimen indeed…” she ran both her hands up his abs, stopping at his giant pectorals. “I can feel his raw power radiate through me… this must be the feeling you fell in love with right Elastigirl? The true presence of a man. Not a wimpy dick like my brother; no someone who could completely engulf you in their being, dominate you and make you scream like an animal.”

“Does it make you jealous when I touch up your husband?” said Evelyn slyly. Helen stood silently, obediently staring. “Well if you don’t object…” she reached down and found the fly hidden in the front of his suit, with a quick tug, it started sliding down and his cock fell free. “HOLY SHIT!” Exclaimed Evelyn as a solid foot and a half long cock slapped against her abdomen. She took a step back in shock and the colossally thick thing swung down, naturally resting between his knees.”Th...that can’t be real!” she stammered out. “You really are Mr Incredible! No wonder you two got married! You are the only person he wouldn’t kill with his baby maker and he is the only person who would be able to fill up your stretchy needy insides.”

She started stroking the hanging monstrosity. “No no, this thing isn’t a baby maker, it’s a bitch breaker. And this smell! It makes me want to wrap my entire being around his shaft. His breeding presence almost rivals my own hypnosis.” she chuckled to herself. She turned around and bent over forward, placing her hands on her knees; she started to slowly grind her ass up and down against the colossal cock. The fabric of her black suit was so thin, it was as if she was rubbing her hungry pussy directly against it; she could feel every bump and vein along its meaty shaft. “I can feel his heat penetrate right through me. It’s so…Empowering.” She took a step forward; a long string of her juices connected her now soaked crotch to his meat stick. “Aww Elastigirl, are you not going to stop me toying with your husband?” she giggled coyly as she placed a hand on Helen’s crotch. Her fingers moved down the soft suit and rubbed against Helen’s clit; but Elastigirl’s new black suit was already soaked through. “Oh you whore!” She took her now drenched hand and rubbed it all over Helen’s face, smearing her immaculate makeup with her own feminine fluids. “Do you love his cock that much huh? That the mere sight of someone teasing it, gets you going? Oh I’m going to have fun with you two before my plans are over.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*A couple hours later*

“Mmmm Frozone, your cold tongue works wonders on my clit.” Evelyn was sat at her brother’s large desk with her legs spread wide; she was wearing her black and silver stripped suit, of her own design. With her brother and the rest of the ship hypnotised she could do whatever she wanted. She had Frozone tucked under the desk, sliding his tongue up and down her soft juicy folds, through the practically no existent fabric. Her suit was one of her favourite inventions; completely bullet proof, yet so thin, she was practically naked. Bob and Helen were stood to the sides of the desk acting as guards; their blue goggles shining brightly. 

Suddenly Evelyn’s ears spiked up, a soft female voice emanated from outside the door. “Mum and Dad, must be in here.” Suddenly the door burst open and a flash ran into the room, followed by a floating baby. “Mum, dad, it’s us!” Shouted the young blond boy as he bounced on the spot; never able to contain his energy. “Dash no, they have the goggles too!” came the female voice again, originating from somewhere behind the mysteriously floating baby. “Crap!” said the blonde boy as he turned to run away.  
Evelyn stood up and shouted “Stop them!” Suddenly the three adult supers sprung to life; ice shot out from under the desk and across the floor, freezing the feet of the children in place. Elastigirl then dived forward and coiled herself around the invisible girl who was holding the baby. Mr Incredible leapt toward the blonde boy and picked him up, letting his small legs swing uselessly beneath him.

“Aww such little heroes. Let’s show them what happens when the bad guys win. “ 

Violet reluctantly became visible again, and Elastigirl unwound from her daughter. She grabbed Jack-Jack from the immobilised teen’s hands. “Keep him happy will you, I don’t need a crying baby messing with my flow.” Helen walked over to the corner and sat in a chair. She pulled down her suit exposing her shoulders and breasts. Violet and Dash were stunned to see their mother so readily reveal herself. Suddenly her breasts grew three sizes bigger and milk started pouring from the engorged mummeries. She pulled Jack-Jack up to her swollen nipple and he started to feed. Her breasts restarted their growing, slowly engulfing Jack-Jack in a soft warm squishy space; he continued to feed contently. They only stopped gaining mass once her breasts spilled over her knees and Jack-Jack was fully encapsulated; each breast being almost as big as dash.

“Oh that’s such a creatively sexy way to use your powers. It’s getting me all riled up. How should I deal with you two?” mused Evelyn to herself “a fast runner hmm, Mr Incredible… break his ankle.” She said with a cold grin. Bob reached down and grabbed the young boy’s foot. “Dad, she’s joking right? She’s joking” dash begged as he struggled frantically against his dad’s grip, but he was far too strong… twist… Crunch. The pain was excruciating, dash screamed and then passed out, the pain overwhelming him. Bob let go of him and he dropped to the floor with no remorse. “One down, one to go” chuckled Evelyn. “And I know exactly how we are going to get this bitch to break.” She laughed manically.  
Violet was crying in hysterics at watching her brother being broken, she fell to her knees not knowing what to do; All the while she was mumbling to herself “mum, dad, please help, please don’t hurt us”. Evelyn sat down again and grabbed Frozone round the back of the head, grinding his face into her pussy once more. The final thing she said to bob before she sat down was “Breed her.”

 

Mr Incredible walked over to his sobbing daughter; under any other circumstances he would have taken the time to console her, help her to her feet and tell her it’s all going to be ok; but right now, his mind was blank, a void to fill with Screenslaver’s commands. He walked behind her as she hung her head in her hand, he gave her back and shove, pushing her off balance. She reached out to stop herself from falling on her face, but she was left vulnerable, down on all fours, presenting her hind to him like a dog in heat. He unzipped himself and pulled out his massive cock. He laid it out across her back; it was so long and fat, it covered most of her back and sat comfortably on top of her shoulder blades.

“What are you doing? Dad what is that? That can’t be! It’s too big!” the heavy weight spread out across her back kept her held down. He pulled back and lined up his cock with her virgin slit. He grabbed a hold of her small asscheeks and used his thumbs to spread her tiny pussy wide; her suit hugging her crotch so tight he could make out every detail. He pushed the massive head against her suit covered folds, but something started pushing back. He looked down to see her creating a forcefield around her rear end. It grew it size and strength but he wouldn’t let something so small stop him. He grabbed his dick and started slapping down onto forcefield with it; each impact creating an audible shockwave that reverberated around the room; demonstrating just how much power could be harnessed by his battering-ram. Within a couple of slaps the forcefield shattered into dust and his cock slapped Violet across her fabric covered butt cheek; if she wasn’t wearing her suit, her ass would have a beautiful red cock-print. She started crying again because her powers had failed her; she wasn’t strong enough to protect herself, to protect her family. With the obstruction shattered, he lined up once again with her soft folds and started to push. It was like trying to force a two litre bottle down a sink drain. Evelyn revelled in the sight of the young girl’s body fighting to both stop and accept such a large breedpole. Violets vagina clenched tight, but after a while, it slowly began to lose its strength; allowing Mr Incredible’s giant cock head to spread her cunt wide and burrow into her. after forcing in only an inch or two of pussy splitting cock meat, something else blocked his progress, her pelvis. 

Violet had yet to grow into her mother’s wide breeding hips, and so her pelvis just wasn’t built to allow something of this calibre to pass through. Bob kept pushing, but his cock kept bending and sliding away from its intended target. Evelyn grew increasing frustrated as it only delayed the inevitable; she wanted, no needed, to see her victims broken before her. Suddenly Frozone shoved a large icicle dildo deep inside her and she screamed out “Keep going! Don’t let that little bitch’s body stop you! I want to see you BREAK HER!”

With renewed purpose, Bob moved his hands from her ass cheeks and wrapped his large hands around her skinny little waist. He tightened his grip and pulled his prize toward him; at the same time he also propelled his hips forward. Under the combined power of both movements, he heard a quiet pop; barely noticeable, but enough that he felt the indescribable tightness around his cock loosen up. Then with all his might, he forced his hip forward, spreading her out, inch by inch, until he heard an almighty blood curdling crack; her pelvis had split down the middle. Suddenly, with the stubborn bone pushed aside, his cock fell inside the tight pussy, forcing aside the weak flesh that previously withstood his advance. 

Violet’s mind went reeling, the pain crossed with the betrayal was too much, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she started yabbering incoherently. She didn’t know whether to be thankful or not that Edna had stitched the same stretchy material from her mother’s suit into all of theirs; it made the suits easier to pull on and much more durable, but it also meant that her suit was currently being forced inside her and acting like a sandpaper condom. She tried to turn invisible again, somehow hoping to hide from the pain. But it was pointless, all it achieved was putting on display for all to see, just how deep her father’s monster cock had penetrated inside her; ripping away at her insides. He kept thrusting into the see through girl, somewhat spurned on by being able to see his cock inside her.

Bob’ started fucking in earnest, he slammed his hips into his daughter’s tiny soft squishy ass over and over again; feeling her insides give way to his massive destruction pole. Her mumbling turning into screams as he mashed her insides. With her brain losing focus, she wasn’t able to keep up her power, slowly becoming visible again. With both hands on her waist, Mr Incredible yanked her up, flipped her over and slammed her into the ground; knocking all of the air out of her lungs. As she laid on her back, mind spinning from the impact, he grabbed two handfuls of the fabric covering her crotch, some of which was still lodged inside her, and with his monstrous strength, he ripped her suit away; revealing her previously virgin hairless slit. He looked down at his daughter’s pussy, expressionlessly staring at how it now sat gaping wide and horribly loose; blood trickling out from her conquered virginity. Her vagina’s now permanent gape meant he was able to see directly inside her, right down to her crushed and relocated womb; her female biology still eagerly waiting to receive his seed. He grabbed her ankles and pinned them next to her ears; folding the poor girl in half. He realigned his cock with her destroyed pussy, and then slammed his giant slab of meat directly downward; stuffing her so full you could see his dick outlined by her belly.

With the most brutal mating press ever, her head was violently shaking side to side, hoping to get him to stop. The pain was unbearable and to her dismay, it started to grow much worse; with each thrust, her pelvis was caught between the hard floor and the freight train pile-driving her from above. The floor started to crack beneath her, and when that could no longer give way, her pelvis did instead; each impact causing it to shatter and break.  
He was nearing his limit. He started thrusting into the poor girl’s vagina harder and harder; the vibrations caused by her bouncing off the floor back up into his overwhelming dick pushing him closer and closer to his objective.

In the back of his mind he had vague fuzzy memories of times before the kids, days where he would leave Elastigirl as nothing but a cock drunk, cum filled balloon. Unfortunately for violet, her powers couldn’t prepare her in the same way her mother’s did, for what her father was about to inflict on her. 

But with a sudden burst of resolve, her mind blocked out the pain and she was determined to fight back. She created a forcefield inside herself, the strongest she possibly could and wrapped it around the colossal cock buried inside her; a cylinder with a cap on one end. She grabbed a hold of the beast and tried to force it out of her. She used all of her strength and managed to push it half way out, but then he dropped his knees, letting his weight jam the dildo wrapped cock back down inside her. She didn’t let it stop her, she tried again and again. If anything he was enjoying the new sensation, treating it like an onahole inside of his little fucksleeve. Her resolve started to crack; she couldn’t stop him, she could feel him getting closer to climax; all her effort was for nothing.

He continued his assault upon her womb, battering against the organ, preparing it to accept his load. Then, with a loud grunt he drove his dick as deep inside her as possible. His cock twitched against her cervix and let loose an unrelenting torrent of thick gloopy seed. Each satisfying rope, spurted into her with such velocity, she felt it impact against the back wall of her womb. Then in horror she realised her error; her forcefield was still wrapped around his cock. The sheer power of his heavy loads of jizz had stretched and warped her forcefield, dragging it through her cervix and into her womb; before filling up and expanding it like a balloon. Her forcefield, her way of fighting back, her superpower; had been reduced to nothing more than a shiny purple condom. She could see a lump start to grow just beneath her prepubescent breasts; indicating where exactly her baby maker had been dislodged too. Then she had a second sudden realisation; currently she held a huge load of cum in a high pressure bubble; if she let go of her forcefield, the resulting flood would likely rupture her womb and completely cover her other organs in fat sticky clumps of milky white gloop. She had to think of a way to remove it from her body… slowly.

But before she could come up with a plan, a satisfied Mr Incredible started to pull his dick out. Violet screamed at him “No, Dad wait!” But without hesitation he stood to his feet; with their genitals locked together, he unknowingly dragged Violets ass up in the air; her hip still in shattered fragments, causing her legs still dangled uselessly next to her head. With his objective now complete, he started to walk directly over Vi, and back to his guard position next to Screenslaver. As he passed over her, and her crotch was pulled highest; his fat log slid free, dragging her battered insides with it. All in one quick motion; her shoulders went square, securing her position with her destroyed pussy exposed directly upward; her womb prolapsed, falling out of her vagina; and her strength faded, dispelling her forcefield. A sudden pressure overwhelmed her prolapsed cunt, and it let loose all the seed it had been holding within. With her arse suspended in the air, she turned into a human cum geyser. Fat chunks rained back down onto her broken body, matting her hair and covering her face. Some thick clumps fell into her open mouth, sticking to her tongue; the potent smell overwhelming her fragile pubescent mind, causing her to finally orgasm herself; her body rattling as spasms overcame her, causing the cum fountain that Violet had become, to spray jizz wildly around her.

Evelyn roared as she came all over Frozone’s face; the sight of someone being so sexually broken before her very eyes, driving her mind wild. As she stood up and walked around her brother’s desk over to the broken super, she ordered Frozone to freeze her feminine juices solid on his face as a reminder that she completely owned him; owned them all. “Bravo! You're still alive? You really are Incredible. All of you!” She exclaimed with a clap, while staring at the cum fountain before her.  
“Now, next on the agenda. What shall do with the boys?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my twisted tale. I intended to write up the next section about dash being taken by his futa mother; But this part kept getting longer and longer, so it'll have to be a different chapter for a different time. (If there is interest for it)
> 
> As with all my works feel free to bring it to visual life! email it to me (Jayslab@mail.com) as i would love to see it!!


End file.
